


Curtis Watches TV

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Phil of the Future
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Diffys leave Curtis home alone? He decides to watch and mimic TV. I was kind of bored when I wrote this short story, so I decided to combine two of my favorite Disney Channel shows. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtis Watches TV

Curtis was home alone, so he decided to watch TV. He started flipping through the channels rapidly, trying to figure out how to use the remote control. He came upon the Disney Channel and decided to stop there because he thought the cartoon that was on looked interesting.  
A couple of hours later and about four episodes later, Phil came home from school with Keely. Curtis was parading around the house, wearing pots and pans and wielding wooden spoons while trying to sing the theme song of the show he was watching.  
“Curtis,” Phil asked. “What are you doing?”  
“Me no Curtis,” he said. “Me Dave the Barbarian.”


End file.
